ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shantotto in Chains
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions Walkthrough *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 of Ro'Maeve (no CS) *Collect 6 Key Item Fragments from the following mobs in Ro'Maeve and The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah * Each of the NMs has to be killed within three minutes from the time you engage them or they will depop. 3 Ro'Maeve Notorious Monsters *Fired Urn. Only takes Slashing Damage. Silence will land (Key item: Luminous Purple Fragment) **Spawns around K-9/10 **Easily soloable by Summoner using Predator Claws or Blue Mage with Vertical Cleave **Soloable by Warrior using Axes. 2 hour not needed. **Valoredge Automaton can solo the pot, but keep in mind that Bone Crusher is BLUNT damage and deals no damage. Cannibal Blade works and absorbs HP. **Spirits Within does 0 dmg against this mob **Can be enfeebled (Paralyze, Slow etc.), but Drain will hit for 0 and totally resist Dispel *Steely Weapon. Only takes Ranged Attack Damage. (Key item: Luminous Yellow Fragment) **Summoner ranged blood pacts do not do damage, nor do Blue Mage ranged spells. **Difficult for Sharpshot Automaton to produce enough damage alone to defeat this NM in the time required. Recommend building TP before engaging and equipping Drum Magazine ***Good strategy is to build TP, have Sharpshot open with Armor Piercer, Ventriloquy, and tank mob at distance with Eva gear. /Whm or /Sch recommended. Was able to kill before 2nd Armor Piercer was ready. **Spawns around G-10 through I-11 *Lode Golem. Only takes Magic Damage. Takes reduced damage from thunder, fire and wind Elemental Magic spells, as well as reduces damage from all forms of Light magic damage. (Key item: Luminous Blue Fragment) **Spawns around E-9/10 **Takes around 700~1300 damage from Summoner merited Blood Pacts.Used Shiva with Heavenly Strike.(Briga) **A Spiritreaver Automaton with 5/5 magic merits, 5/5 optimization, 3/5 fine-tuning, and the Ice Maker was easily able to kill this NM with two Blizzard IVs. **Can be damaged with Formless Strikes. 3 Zi'tah Notorious Monsters These all only appear between 17:00 and 07:00 game time. *Blest Bones. Only takes Magic Damage. Takes reduced damage from ice, earth and water Elemental Magic spells (Key item: Luminous Beige Fragment) ** Will take damage from holy bolts. **Spawns around E/F-7 **Neither Jug pets nor charmed pets from Beastmaster do damage. **Spiritreaver automaton will take it out in two nukes. Use Ventriloquy to draw hate after 1st nuke to prevent Ice Spikes paralyzing automaton. ***Magic Mortar can affect this mob. **Takes around 700~ damage from Summoner merited Blood Pacts.Used Garuda with Wind Blade.(Briga) Ifrit's Meteor Strike worked pretty well. Fully merited ~Filana~ **Easily defeated by a WHM level 75. Afflatus Misery with Auspice : Additional Light Damage (Feral Skill) works too. **Can be damaged with Formless Strikes. *Skeleton Scuffler. Only takes Blunt Damage. (Key item: Luminous Red Fragment) ** Easily soloable by Summoner using Mountain Buster ** Soloable by a DRG75's wyvern. Used Spirit Link once, wore Drachen Mail, Drachen Finger Gauntlets, and Wyrm Brais. Ran out of range of Blood Saber and let wyvern kill, easy. **Very easily soloable by a Blue Mage using Head Butt, Frenetic Rip, and Hysteric Barrage **Soloable by 75 Rdm/Blu using Bludgeon, Helldive, Headbutt, Grand Slam(focus on Bludgeon mainly). Just use whatever weapon type you're skilled up most in, no need for a club. **Soloable by a White Mage using a Club (Hexa Strike not needed). **Spawns around F-8 *Holey Horror. Only takes Piercing Damage. (Key item: Luminous Green Fragment) **Ranged Attacks won't work as Piercing Damage. **Spawns around H-8 **Fenrir's Crescent Fang, Carbuncle's Poison Nails and Garuda's Claw are the only Summoner Blood Pacts that damage him. **Easily soloable by a Blue Mage using Disseverment **Blue Magic Feather Storm counts as Piercing damage for this NM. **Monk (and Puppetmaster) can use Birdbanes on this NM. Puppetmaster can use daggers as well. **Soloable by a Warrior using a Joyeuse as this counts as Piercing damage. Finishing the Mission *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 for a CS. **Those using Windower will have to re-login without it, since the final cutscene stalls if Windower is present *If completed before, You can talk to the goblin Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno and ask about the Bomb Key and obtain the key for a reward in the treasure coffer located in the Tenshodo General Notes *Item drop rate is not 100%, and can take several kills. *Notorious Monsters will despawn after 3 minutes from initial aggro. *Respawn 2 minutes after killed. *There are 3 spawns of each NM. *While each NM can only be hurt by one damage-type, added effects can still stick regardless of the attack type (I.E. the Bind from the blue magic spell Regurgitation can stick on any of the NMs, even though it will only damage magic susceptible ones.) *Bio DoT damage will inflict damage to all Notorious Monsters. **Steely Weapon depops when trying the zone in & out DoT method. *Formless Strikes will damage Lode Golem and Blest Bones, but not Steely Weapon, Fired Urn, or Holey Horror. *A Corsair's Quick Draw will damage all of the NM's (Except Steely Weapon). *Spiritreaver will automatically recognize the elemental resistances of Blest Bones and Lode Golem respectively. *Weapons which deal atypical damage types such as Birdbanes, Bourdonasse, and various rapiers will harm the enemies weak to the respective damage types. Physical weaponskills will still be ineffective. *The Paladin Weapon Skill Atonement will do exactly half the damage it otherwise would to Blest Bones and Lode Golem, Spirits Within is unresisted. Game Script }}